


Scenes That Were Missing

by HornyJail_Inmate



Category: Final Prayer (2013), The Borderlands (2013), The Devil Lies Beneath (2013)
Genre: I'm very sorry, M/M, No proofreading we die like eldritch monsters, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, We're all horny down here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyJail_Inmate/pseuds/HornyJail_Inmate
Summary: Three men in a cottage? Something dirty is bound to happen if you ask me. Which you shouldn't but, whatever. There is no plot only porn.
Relationships: multi - Relationship





	Scenes That Were Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm a simple being with simple needs.

“Just remember who’s in charge here.”

These words hung heavy in the air and Mark took pleasure in the fact that he had the authority to make this announcement. He was always someone who liked control, someone who bossed people around. Gray didn’t say anything, just looked at him with big dark eyes as he fitted the headcam on him. Something about that bothered Mark, maybe it was the lack of reaction.

“Did you hear what I said?” he asked. Gray nodded awkwardly. This answer wasn’t good enough for Mark “can you repeat to me who’s in charge?”

“You are?” It came out like a question, not an answer. After the headcam was on, the techy went to walk off but Mark grinned.

“Stay.” He ordered sharply and Gray stopped in his tracks “come here.”

There was his confused expression again. Mark would never admit it to anyone in a million years, but he found Gray’s features rather attractive. He looked weak and vulnerable. The kind of vulnerable you’d want to sink your teeth into and rip apart like a savage animal, completely ravage him until he was a whimpering bloody heap on the floor. The two men stared at each other, the silence growing more and more like mould in an abandoned bathroom. Mark broke the tension by reaching out with one arm and wrapping a hand around Gray’s throat, to pull him down to his level and squeezing slightly, causing Gray to gasp for air.

Fuck he was cute when in distress.

“So, tell me again who’s in charge?”

“Who-“

Gray was cut off by Mark who had placed a kiss on the other’s neck.

“Mark… what are you-“

Mark shushed him “we don’t want Deacon to catch us do we.” The kiss turned into a bite, Gray let out a low moan “You like this, don’t you?” he asked and bit him again until he could taste blood. Gray wasn’t moving, but he wasn’t pushing away either, he just stood there and allowed this to happen. His lack of reaction once again drew Marks ire, who placed another kiss-then bite on Gray’s collarbone this time. The techie quivered slightly, so more bites and kisses followed. He pulled back to admire his handiwork. These would make for some great love bites tomorrow. Deacon would have questions, but there was no way he’d suspect him. As far as Deacon knew, he was an innocent priest who’d never even had one rotten thought, someone who did things by the book. Speaking of Deacon, maybe he should hurry up a little bit, how awkward would it be to get caught. Besides, he was already getting hard.  
He noticed a little detail about Gray. His mouth was beautiful, his lips looked soft and inviting, his whole face was just begging for someone to defile it. Mark pressed the middle finger of his right hand against Gray’s lips and then slipped it into his mouth, his heart fluttering at the feeling of warmth. He didn’t bite down or protest, so Mark took the liberty to slip his index finger in as well. As if he had been trained, the techie started sucking on his fingers, a skilled tongue flicking over them, all the while Gray stared right at him as if he was… judging him! Mark removed his fingers.

“Take off your glasses.”

“My-“

“Are you fucking deaf? Your glasses, take them off.”

“I don’t really-“ so, NOW that bastard was protesting.

“Let me remind you of who’s in charge.” Mark hit the table with his fist, the other flinched.

Gray looked at the ground and took the glasses off. Mark smiled and pointed at the floor. Words weren’t needed. Gray put his glasses on the table and knelt in front of him, undoing the zipper of his trousers, pulling them down to his knees, shortly followed by his boxers. He looked down to Gray, waiting for the next command. Mark’s smile got wider, turning into a perverted grin. Yes, he was in charge.

“Go ahead.” Mark finally muttered and let out a content sigh when he felt Gray’s mouth engulf his 6 incher. Whatever the other was doing, he was great at it, bobbing up and down without any scraping, tongue flicking and teasing. He grabbed the other by the back of his head harshly pulling on his hair, just to have something to hold onto. He didn’t care that Gray was wincing slightly at this harsh gesture, he was in charge, he commanded the other. “Oh fuck, fucking hell how are you s-so… Fuck… How are you so good-“ Mark moaned his brain felt like it was melting into a sludge of pure ecstasy, his breathing was bated and shallow as it felt like he could hear the blood rushing in his ears, bliss, pure bliss…

Up, down, up, down, fucking Gray’s pretty mouth with no concern for the other. He moved Gray’s head for him, keeping him in place, up, down, up, down along the length of his cock, faster slower, pause, slower, faster, slower. All the while the techie kept being good, obedient and not making one gesture of protest.  
When Mark felt himself close to coming, he pulled out of Gray’s mouth. “Your hand, use-“ Mark stammered, feeling sweaty and out of breath, but he didn’t need to be told. Gray stroked him with a steady rhythm that felt like it was going to drive him insane, until Mark finally ejaculated, right on Gray’s face.

Mark couldn’t help but chuckle weakly at that image. He had established himself as the dominant one and marked his territory at the same time. He threw a kitchen rag to the other “Clean yourself up.” He commanded and then paused “Oh and Gray… Edit this little incident out once you’re done.”

Shit. He had forgotten about the headcams in this state of bliss. Would be a shame if the Vatican found out about it, wouldn’t it? He had to remember to take off the headcam next time. But for now, he’d take a cold shower and call it an early night.

Gray wouldn’t be going anywhere especially now that he knew, who was in charge.


End file.
